vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Botsu
|-|Base= |-|Zenithian Equipment= Summary Botsu the first legendary hero of Zenithia, is a country villager from the town of Weaver's Peak in the country of Somnia. Troubled by intense amnesia and a haunting dream involving the Dread Fiend Murdaw, the Hero sets out early on with the hopes of defeating the Dread Fiend and learning the truth. The Hero and crew eventually learn of the Dread Realm, a world said to be occupied by the Archfiend Mortamor. After entering the Dread World and winning a grueling fight against Mortamor, the Hero finally rescues both the Dream World and the Real World from the threat of complete annihilation. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 2-C Name: Botsu, DQVI Hero, Reck, Isa Origin: Dragon Quest Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Half-Zenithian Hybrid. Legendary Hero of Zenithia. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Elemental Magic (Lightning, Fire, Water, Earth, Ice, Wind, Explosion), Invulnerability, Healing, Expert Swordsman, Durability Negation, Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Absorption, BFR, Summoning, Resurrection, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Death Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Clairvoyance and Transmutation (A character tried to use clairvoyance to detect Botsu’s movements, but could not sense him. Mortamor transformed all the people in the Gallows Moor into statues, cats, or dogs, but Botsu and his party were unaffected) Attack Potency: Unknown | Low Multiverse level (Fought Mortamor, who was going to swallow the Dream and Real realms into his world. He uses the same power source as the great sages, Who can trandscend space and time with their attacks. Also from scaling with Parry and Solo of Dragon Quest IV and V, who were succeeding Zenithian Heroes with the Zenithain Equipment) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to Terry who could dodge lightning) | Immeasurable (Fought Mortamor and Nokturnus, stated to draw from the same powers ource as the Great Sages who could transcend time and create attacks able to cross over completely different planes of existence) Durability: Unknown | Low Multiverse level (Took hits from Mortamor) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Low Multiversal Stamina: Very high Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Sword of Ramias (Casts disruptive wave when targeted at an enemy or double Botsu's attack potency. It also automatically causes explosive damage), Shield of Valora (Can reflect opponent's magic, resistance to ice damage), Helm of Sebath (Which makes him highly resistant to many status ailments), Armour of Orgo (Resistance to explosive and fire damage), Enchanted Armour (Before he got the Armor of Orgo, it reduces magical damage targeted at him), Sands of Time (Reverses time), Magic Carpet (Able to fly over miles, but cannot go over hills, mountains, or forests), Reigns of Pegasus (Lets Botsu fly across the world he is with no boundaries or fly to the Dreadrealm) Intelligence: Very high in combat, trained in many arts before facing Mortamor and mastered many classes. Weaknesses: The special trait for his classes are only active when he is that class. He can only use Zoom for the towns within the realm he currently resides in, and most teleport to the other realm before choosing a location in it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Canon Abilities *'Heal:' Heals a slight amount of his health. *'Peep:' Tells whether something is a trap. *'Sap:' Botsu reduces the defenses an enemy. *'Zoom:' Botsu warps himself to a location he's visited before, but doing so indoors while cause him to hit his head on the ceiling. *'Kaclang:' Makes him 100% invulnerable, but he cannot move. *'Disruptive Wave:' Botsu dispels all status enhancements, enchantments, and positive bonuses on their foes. *'Meditation:' Botsu meditates for a short time to rapidly heal his injuries. *'Gigaslash:' Botsu’s greatest sword technique, in which he charges his blade with light energy, greatly extending its range before unleashing a massive swipe that strikes all foes in range. *'Lightning Storm:' Botsu blasts a surge of purple lightning that deals explosive damage to all foes. *'Kazapple:' Combines his energy to strike a surge of violent electric energy. *'Natural Regeneration:' His hero status gives him automatic health regeneration. Gladiator *'Gust Slash:' An attack that channels the power of a destructive whirlwind. *'Undead Undoer:' Does extremely violent damage to undead opponents. *'Multislice:' A flurry of sword slashes that strike all enemies. *'Dragon Slash:' An attack that pierces even dragon's scales. *'Metal Slash:' An attack that carves through even metal-bodied enemies. *'Chance of invulnerability: '''Small chance that an attack does no damage. Paladin *'Thin Air:' Conjures a vacuum-vortex that tears enemies to shreds. *'Double Up:' Botsu lowers his defense in exchange for a sharp increase in his attack power. *'Kaswoosh:' Botsu blows his foes away with a ferocious whirlwind, dealing heavy wind-elemental damage. *'Magic Barrier:' Creates a barrier which heavily weakens opponent's spells. *'Pearly Gates:' Opens heaven's door to unleash divine judgement on the enemy. *'Instakill:' He can instant kill opponents by chance. Sage *'Absorb Magic:' Botsu absorbs the opponents attack spell and converts it into more magic stamina for himself. *'Insulate:' The Hero defends himself with a barrier that wards off breath-based attacks. *'Bazoom:' Teleports the enemy away into a different realm. *'Oomph:' Botsu raises his attack power or that of his allies. *'Tidal Wave:' A massive ocean wave is summoned. *'Summon:' Summons a wondering soul. *'Multi-Heal:' Heals all allies at once. *'Fissure:' Opens a rift in the earth that swallows up anything in its path. *'Kazing:' Botsu revives a fallen ally, bringing them back to peak fighting condition. *'Kaboom:' Botsu blasts all of his foes with a massive explosion, dealing heavy non-elemental damage. *'Kathwack:' Botsu sends out a curse that instantly kills his foes, sending them to the hereafter soon afterward. *'Reduce in MP Consumption:' Magic Stamina consumption is not that high. Ranger *'Holy Protection:' Physically prohibits opponents from coming even close to Botsu. *'Venom Mist:' Envenomates a group of enemies. *'Dazzleflash:' Blinds the enemy with a bright flash of light. *'Defending Champion:' Botsu enters a special stance that reduces the damage taken from oncoming physical attacks to a tenth of their original effectiveness. '''Key:' Beginning of the Game | Zenithian Equipment Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Quest Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Sword Users Category:Demigods Category:Dream Users Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Game Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Time Users Category:Poison Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Death Users Category:Silent Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Square Enix